Eloping
by NivalVixen2
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny doubts her mother will be pleased about her marrying both a Zabini and a Malfoy, so she elopes instead.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Written for AirmidM.

Prompt: Ginny/Blaine/Draco. Bonus Nev if there is a side of Pansy/Luna or Pansy/Ron.

The war is over, it has been peaceful for years. Ginny played professional Quidditch for the Harpies and has now taken the coaching position. Charlie and Bill visit her home in Caerphilly, Wales often and know all the things about her life. The rest... not so much (Ron can know if he is with Pansy.) I would love to see Molly show up unexpectedly to find D and B at home and say, Narcissa visiting her son, his husband, and their wife. Let's have a not so usual for us Molly reaction to the news that Ginny is in fact NOT going to grow old alone.

...

"Keep an eye on your left, Katie!"

Ginny watched the witches flying overhead, tracking their movements and ensuring that the strategies and formations she'd worked so hard on would actually work. The current V formation would work if they could just focus. While it was still off-season for Quidditch, that didn't mean they could goof off all the time, and her job relied on the Holyhead Harpies actually winning a few games. They'd been training for a few hours, but Ginny doubted it was any more time or intense than their usual training sessions.

Someone started laughing and Ginny knew that that was it for the day. Her team dissolved into giggles and she sighed, flicking her wand to return the Quidditch balls back to their case before someone got smashed in the head with a bloody Bludger. The team didn't even notice, so maybe she'd spent too long training them after all. After a few more minutes of laughter, Ginny flicked her wand, a flashy display of fireworks erupting from her wand and getting their attention.

"Training's over for the day. Come on, before you fall off your damn brooms," Ginny called.

"We were just having a quick break. We can keep going," Anya said immediately.

She was one of the Harpies' newer recruits, young but damn good on a broom, and a little too eager to please and prove herself to the others. On her first day, she'd stood in the locker room and gawped at the whole team for a full five minutes. She'd also tried to work up the nerve to get Ginny's autograph several times, but had failed each and every time. It was a great source of amusement for the other witches on the team; Ginny was tempted to sign a scrap of parchment just to make the gawking _stop_.

"Don't look a gift kelpie in the mouth, Anya. Quick, before Ginny changes her mind," Katie called, already heading down.

"Don't make me bench you, Bell," Ginny said, the threat worn and no longer holding any effect.

Katie just smirked, unhooking her foot from her broom and dropping the last half-metre to the ground.

Ginny was just grateful that Anya had enough sense not to do the same trick as Katie; the young witch would probably face-plant onto the grass. She wondered how much energy it would take to keep cushioning charms on the pitch for the whole of their next practice session.

"You break your leg, then you're definitely going to be benched!" Ginny called after Katie as she headed into the locker room, the rest of the team not far behind.

Ginny flicked through her parchments as the team showered and dressed, looking over her strategies and amending them based on today's session, chewing on her Sugar Quill.

If she put the Beaters in the middle of the V formation, it could risk the players at the back if they didn't see the Bludgers in time. Putting them at the back would risk the ones at the front, though. One at the middle and one at the end of the V's tail should lessen the risk of a Bludger attacking, and they could fly to the front faster if a Bludger went for the lead witch. They'd just have to make sure that the Quaffle exchanged between the Chasers as soon as any opposition or Bludgers were spotted. Going through all of this only to have the Quaffle fall to their opposing team would be a load of bollocks.

"Ginny? You coming?" Angelica asked, waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Drinks at the Hog's Head. Coming?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I've got dinner plans... in five minutes? Fuck!" Ginny cursed, jumping up and grabbing her bag, stuffing her parchments in it, shoving her beanie on her head and practically running out the door, her knitted scarf flying out behind her.

"See you on Monday!" Anya called, the rest of the time calling out their goodbyes as well.

"Don't get plastered!" Ginny called back over her shoulder, doubting that they'd follow her advice, even if everyone knew that playing Quidditch while drunk, tipsy, or hungover was not as fun in practice as it was in theory.

Taking a second to catch her breath, Ginny Apparated to Caerphilly and tried to think of a million excuses as to why she was late _again_.

...

"Welcome home, love. Are you all right?" Blaise asked when he saw Ginny heaving for breath, her face splotched red.

"Practice went late. I'm... I'm sorry."

To her complete and utter surprise, Blaise laughed. "I can't believe they actually did it. Dray, you owe Katie a Galleon!" he called out, Ginny frowning at him.

Draco appeared at the top of the landing, looking over the stair railing, and grinning broadly when he saw Ginny standing there. "Bloody hell; I didn't think she'd go through with it."

In the hallway, the grandfather clock started chiming. Ginny listened, counting each chime, and turned on her boyfriends when it only went to seven. The locker room clock had stated it was five minutes to _eight_ when she left.

"Would either of you care to explain what's going on?" Ginny asked, straightening up and breathing properly, her face returning to its normal colour once more.

"I bet Katie a Galleon that she wouldn't change the clock back an hour, and she did it," Draco said.

"Don't be upset, love. This is the first time we've seen you before eight o'clock all week," Blaise added, looking at her from under his lashes.

Sometimes Ginny hated how well Blaise and Draco both knew her so bloody well. She sighed, tugging her beanie off, then ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not happy you tricked me - and don't try to say it was _just_ a bet with Katie, because we all know it wasn't - but I'll try to leave earlier next week, okay?"

"Thank you, love," Blaise said, stepping close and tilting her chin back so he could kiss her, sweet and eager.

Draco Apparated to be beside them that much sooner and crowded himself behind Ginny's back, pressing her close between his and Blaise's bodies. "We've missed you, love."

Ginny pulled away with a soft sigh, Draco and Blaise each peppering kisses on either side of her neck. "I've missed you both as well."

"Think we can have a quick shag before dinner?" Draco asked, smirking against her neck.

"No; I'm still annoyed at you."

"But love - "

"Don't you 'but love' me; I could've spent another half hour on the team's formation _at least_. Katie keeps - mmph," Ginny was cut off by Blaise's mouth.

"No work talk tonight, love. Tomorrow, you can take us through _every single detail_ , twice if you'd like."

"Once is enough, surely?" Draco muttered, a little pouty at being denied sex.

Ginny tried to turn her mind away from formations and strategies, from broomsticks and Quaffles, and made her body and shoulders relax. It took a few minutes - Draco started kissing her neck again, sucking gently at the curve of her skin - but Ginny finally felt herself relax. Blaise pulled away, smiling gently.

"Better now, love?"

Ginny licked her lips, smiling when Blaise's gaze fell to her mouth and his eyes darkened. "Much better. I'm going to get changed; call me down if the others arrive before I'm done, okay?"

She Disapparated before either one could reply, Draco falling forward at her sudden departure. Blaise caught him easily and kissed Draco before he could say or do anything else. Draco's lips curved into a smirk and he wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck.

Satisfied that Draco and Blaise would be fine without her, Ginny grabbed a spare parchment, added some Floo Powder, and waited until the parchment reacted with the powder and turned a bright crimson red. It floated in front of her and Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"Kathryn Eloise Bell, you are in serious trouble! Thanks to your little stunt, everyone gets an extra two hours of training on Monday!" Ginny paused for a moment, watching her words scrawl on the soon-to-be Howler. "And also, thank you. Oh, and don't you dare get everyone drunk again; the PR team will have all of our heads. Not to mention, Leanne will probably kill me," she added, referring to Katie's wife.

With a flick of her wand, the Howler closed into an envelope. Ginny signed Katie's name on the front, watching as it battered against a window for a moment before letting it out and closing the window behind the envelope's departure.

...

"Gin, get your arse down here!"

Drying off her hair and following up with a simple curling spell, Ginny frowned at Pansy's magnified voice. She Apparated down to the foyer a moment later, checking that her hair had finished curling - she'd learnt the hard way not to Apparate mid-curl. "What are you yelling about? You'll scare the poor house elves to death."

"We _told you_ she was home," Draco said smugly.

Pansy shrugged unapologetically. "I didn't believe them when they said you were home before seven; didn't you have training today?"

"We did, but _someone_ bet Katie to change the clocks at the Quidditch pitch."

" _Someone's_ not getting shagged tonight," Pansy snickered.

"Sod off, Parkinson," Draco muttered.

"We just arrived, do you want us to leave already?" Luna asked. "I brought your favourite truffles; I guess we'll just have to take them with us, won't we, Pansy?"

Pansy didn't even get a chance to reply before Draco hurriedly said, "No, no; you can stay. I was just being an arse, Lu."

"Well, that's obvious. You can have truffles after everyone else," Luna said firmly. "Make sure of it, will you, dearest Argyle?"

There was no response - Luna was seemingly talking to mid-air rather than the head house elf she'd referred to - but they all knew from experience that Luna's request would be followed as thoroughly as though she was a Malfoy herself. Ginny still believed that Luna could see a slightly different world than most witches and wizards, and therefore invisible creatures were never invisible to her. (Whenever Luna insisted there were Nargles in a particular place, Ginny made sure to get the bloody hell out of there faster than a Nimbus 5000.)

"Bloody hell, Lu; I _said_ I was being an arse."

"Yes, you did. Twice now," Luna said pleasantly, smiling. Then her smile faded. "But you still haven't apologised to Pansy."

" _Oh, for_... Sorry, Parkinson."

Pansy looked more smug than Draco had before, and kissed her wife's cheek. "It's all right, Luna; I know he doesn't mean it."

Luna considered this for a long moment. "Apology accepted. You're still waiting for your truffle though."

Blaise promptly hexed his husband, sealing his lips together. Draco fumed, his nostrils flaring as he glared daggers at Blaise. Ginny shook her head and patted Draco's cheek gently, drawing his attention to her. "You'll wait for your dessert patiently or else you won't get any."

Draco's expression swiftly changed to a pouting one, big silver eyes looking at her pleadingly.

Ginny smiled and kissed him. "Good try, love. Luna, Pansy, why don't you go ahead? We'll meet you in the dining room?"

Pansy and Luna left. On their heels, twin Apparation noises sounded with the arrival of Bill and Fleur. Bill took one look at Draco's sealed expression and started laughing heartily.

"Already, cousin? You haf ze worst timing," Fleur said, shaking her head at Draco. Kissing Ginny's cheeks and then Blaise's, Fleur smiled at them both. "How do you put up wiv 'im?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Silencing Spells," Blaise deadpanned, cracking a smile when Bill laughed again.

Fleur snorted delicately, then turned to her husband and held out her hand. Bill took it with an exaggerated flourish, kissing the back of her palm. Fleur smiled gently, her hand turning to caress the scar on his face, tucking his long hair behind his ear. Standing up on her toes, she kissed Bill's scar gently and then his mouth lightly. "Beau."

Bill sighed, soft and gentle, and curled around Fleur to hug her warmly.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at the display of affection between them; Bill had hardly wanted to touch his wife after the Battle of Hogwarts and they'd come a long way since then. Blaise moved so he was hugging her from behind, Draco moving to hold her hand, rubbing a thumb on the back of her hand gently.

"All right, Blaise. I think Draco's learnt his lesson now," Ginny murmured.

"Hmm, I don't know, love. I think we keep him silent for the rest of the night, see how he fares while I'm shagging you," Blaise whispered hotly in her ear.

"Don't make me hex you; we're having a dinner party, for the gods' sakes."

Blaise chuckled and pressed a wet kiss to her neck. Undoing the hex on Draco, he pulled him close and kissed him firmly before he could object. It was an extremely enjoyable way to keep Draco from protesting or pouting, and Draco had admitted that he didn't mind being shut up that way either. From then on, Blaise had used the knowledge to his advantage.

"We're just waiting on Charlie; go on through," Ginny said, raising up on her toes to kiss Bill's cheek. "It's good to see you again, Bill."

"You too, Gin-bug," he said, smiling broadly.

Fleur held her hand out again and this time Bill took it, walking side by side down to the dining room.

Ginny watched her husbands kissing for a good few minutes. The clock chimed quarter to eight and Ginny frowned as she looked at her pocket watch to confirm the time. Charlie wasn't usually late, so she was a little worried. Draco and Blaise stopped kissing when the clock's chimes finished, looking to Ginny in concern.

"Do you think we should owl him?" Draco asked, checking his pocket watch as well.

"Give it another five minutes; he might just be late with the International Apparation Station," Ginny said, taking note of the time to ensure that no more than five minutes passed before they tried to contact Charlie.

"Wasn't his International Apparation license due soon? He might've forgotten to renew it," Blaise suggested.

Ginny nodded, hoping it was something as simple as that. Even though the war was long over, Ginny still felt a twinge of fear that something would happen; that a Death Eater or Voldemort or someone or something would attack her family members. There were some nights when she dreamed she was the one attacking them, Tom Riddle's laugh cold and cruel in her mind. Those nights, she'd wake up screaming, and Draco and Blaise would hold her together until she could breathe again.

One minute ticked past.

Hearing the laughter from the dining room, Ginny wished that she could get rid of her fears and go join her friends, but she kept her gaze on the pocket watch, willing Charlie to arrive in the next second, the _next second_.

Two minutes.

Draco and Blaise were trying to cajole her into a conversation, their words falling on deaf ears as Ginny's attention and focus narrowed down to nothing but the second hand ticking past.

Three minutes.

Ginny blinked. Two strong arms were wrapped around her, an apologetic voice in her ear, and she exhaled deeply knowing that Charlie had arrived safely. Staying within her brother's embrace, Ginny slowly allowed herself to calm down, to rid her mind of the shadows that had gathered.

"Sorry I'm late, dearest sister. I had trouble at the International Apparation Station; I forgot about my license renewal," Charlie said.

"We owled you about it last week, Charles," Draco said pointedly.

"I know, and I was meaning to renew it, but then Berta's eggs hatched."

"Thought you had a few new scars," Blaise murmured, nodding to Charlie's arms.

Feeling somewhat better, Ginny tugged on Charlie's hand so he'd free her. He squeezed her in a hug once more before letting go, and she stepped out of his embrace to look at his arms. Blaise was right: there were four new scars on Charlie's arm, already white and healed, but obvious enough if you knew where to look.

"I really am sorry, dearest. I've set my alarm for next year so I won't forget," Charlie said, grinning.

"Knowing you, you'll forget what you've set it for," Ginny said, the words teasing and without any heat to them.

Charlie laughed. "You're probably right. Maybe I should name the new clutch after my renewal date; I won't forget that."

"Ah yes, the newest dragon clutch: _fourteen_ , _April_ , _Apparation_ , _license_ , and last but not least, _renewal_ ," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, there were only four hatchlings, so that couldn't work," Charlie replied, grinning. "Are we waiting on anyone else?" he asked as they started towards the dining room.

"It's Neville and Dennis' anniversary, and George took Burrow duty for us," Ginny replied.

"Oh, good lad. I suppose it's my turn next month?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, actually. Don't forget we have dinner at the Burrow tomorrow night."

"Right. I was hoping to spend time with the new hatchlings."

"Oh, no you don't. You get the whole day with them, you're not getting out of dinner that easily. Besides, Berta would probably eat you if you spent too much time with her babies."

Charlie grinned and shrugged. "Worth it."

Before Ginny could follow her brother into the dining room, Draco and Blaise grabbed her hands to keep her outside for a moment longer. They looked her over critically, ensuring that she was all right, and then hugged her tightly.

"Scared us, love," Draco murmured.

"I'm all right now. Really," Ginny said.

"Promise?" Blaise asked.

"Promise," she replied, kissing them both briefly.

"Come on, you three; I'm starving!" Bill called out jovially, grinning when Fleur hushed him.

"Let zem hav zeir moment," Fleur admonished him.

"They can have plenty of moments when we're not waiting on food," Bill replied.

Ginny took her husbands by the hands and led them into the dining room. "We're here, stop your fussing. Argyle, you may serve dinner when you're ready," she called out, knowing the house elf was nearby.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy-Zabini," Argyle said from beside her.

Still a little giddy at her new surname, Ginny smiled broadly. She sat between her husbands, watching as food appeared on the table before them in all its splendour.

"It looks lovely, Argyle," Luna said, smiling.

"Thank you, Miss."

"Mrs. Lovegood-Parkinson, if you don't mind, please, Argyle."

"Of course, Mrs. Lovegood-Parkinson."

"All of these hyphenated surnames; poor house elf's going to forget who he's talking to," Bill said, reaching for his steak.

"I remember the names of every single Zabini family member I have served, as well as their friends and acquaintances," Argyle said promptly, almost indignant at the very idea.

"You've got a bloody good memory then. I can barely remember half of our own family's names. Is it Aunt Muriel or Aunt Murphy?"

"Very funny, Bill," Charlie said, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, I thought so too. Bloody good steak."

"Every bloody time," Draco groaned, rolling his eyes at Bill's pun.

Luna frowned at Charlie for a moment. "Berta's eggs hatched?" she asked.

Charlie nodded. "A little earlier in the week. How'd you know this time?"

"The new scars on your arm. Berta's the only one who's been waiting on a clutch, so she'd be defensive if you went near them too soon after they hatched, and you're not stupid enough to go near a dragon's eggs _before_ they're hatched."

"Thanks, Lu."

She smiled brightly in return. "Have they been named yet?"

"Not yet. We're waiting to make sure they survive. Old Moonshine's been getting aggressive lately, so he'll probably go for the defenceless hatchlings when Berta's not watching."

"You honestly think Berta won't destroy Old Moonshine _and_ his hoard for going near her babies?" Pansy asked, scooping some greens onto her plate and then Luna's, passing the bowl over the table to Fleur.

"She'll try, but she's been watching the eggs for too long without a break. She's tired and that can lead to mistakes. If we can get the hatchlings out of the nest before Old Moonshine gets to them, they'll be okay."

"You'll keep us updated, won't you?" Luna asked.

"I'll try. If you don't hear from me, assume I got the hatchlings out of the nest with only a few minor scorch-marks."

Draco snorted. "Your idea and my idea of minor scorch-marks are two very different things."

Ginny ate her dinner and let the conversation wash over her, contributing here and there. She smiled at her family and friends, grateful to have them with her.

(Draco pouted when - as per Luna's request - he was served his truffle dessert only once everyone else had finished theirs. Pansy ate hers ever so slowly just to make him suffer.)

...

Dinner at the Burrow was somehow louder and lonelier, despite there being more people than the dinner the previous night. Ginny kept reminding herself that her wedding rings were charmed, so she couldn't turn and twist them as she had started to do when she was anxious.

Charlie sat next to Ginny on the lounge, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and letting her curl up against his chest.

"You've got another scar, dearest brother," Ginny said, frowning at his arm.

"Only a small one. We tried to get one of the hatchlings out this morning; Berta didn't like it."

"Be careful, please."

"I'll try my hardest, dearest."

"Has mother tried to set you up with anyone yet?"

"She's mentioned three different, _very_ _lovely_ _girls_ ," Charlie said, rolling his eyes. "You?"

"No one yet, but she's anxious about me becoming a spinster."

"You could be a very good spinster, if you wanted."

Ginny snorted. "Thanks, Charlie."

"No problem, Gin-bug," he said.

Bill and Fleur made their way into the lounge room next, collapsing on the love seat across from the couch. They held hands so tightly that their knuckles were turning white. Unlike the night before, Bill's hair covered the scars on his face, and he didn't look at all comfortable or happy.

" _When your father and I had been married as long as you two have, we had already had three beautiful babies,_ " Fleur mimicked, her accent flawless and her anger plain on her face.

"Already? You've only been here ten minutes," Charlie said.

Bill scoffed. "The only reason we weren't accosted on arriving is because Ron hurt himself at work last week."

"We can leave early, yes?" Fleur asked her husband, almost pleading. "I cannot - "

"Dinner's served!" Molly called loudly, her voice amplified.

"Come on, Gin-bug. Just take a mouthful of food any time you're asked a question," Charlie suggested to Fleur.

"I zink ze only question I vill be asked is if I am pregnant yet," Fleur muttered on her way out. "I am more zan my womb."

"Just say you're tired and revert to French; you'll get out of dinner sooner than the rest of us," Ginny said.

Fleur didn't look entirely pleased at the idea, but gave a small nod.

"Come, sit, sit. I've made a very special dinner for you," Molly said with a bright smile, guiding Bill and Fleur to their seats.

"Are those _seeds?_ " Bill asked, frowning. The rest of the table had both roast chicken and ham, several kinds of roasted vegetables, bread rolls, gravy, and he could smell the pumpkin pie from the kitchen.

"Pumpkin," Molly confirmed. "Also some asparagus, celery, pomegranate, watermelon - "

"Is this an entree?" Bill asked, confused at the mix of seemingly random foods and the lack of steak.

"Well, not really. It might be an entree to dessert, if you'll excuse the expression."

Percy - who had been drinking - started choking, his face turning bright red as he spluttered and coughed. Beside him, Ron whacked his back and offered him some water. Percy drank through a wheezing sound.

"Mother, please explain what you're talking about," Bill said, having an inkling of an idea, but his brain rallying desperately against it with every fibre of his being.

"They're, well, aphrodisiacs. I thought it could... you know, help," Molly said, looking flustered.

"Help?" Bill echoed, his brain giving up the rally and lying down in defeat.

Percy put his head in his hands, while beside him, Ron finally understood the double meanings being bandied around and had turned a fascinating red colour.

"Faites moi sortir d'ici," Fleur said to Bill, somewhere between anger and pleading. (Get me out of here.)

Bill nodded and took his wife's hand. "We're leaving."

Without waiting for a response, Bill Side-Apparated Fleur out of the Burrow. Molly's jaw dropped at their sudden and unexpected departure. Her shock gave way to confusion and she looked at the rest of her family. "Should I have told Bill that his steak was still in the kitchen?"

There was a quiet kind of silence at her question, the Weasley siblings looking between each other to determine who would answer. Still recovering from choking on his drink, Percy coughed and Molly immediately honed in on him.

"Uh..." Percy said, looking to the others desperately. When he realised he wasn't going to get any help, Percy sat up straighter and pretended he was at work. (He'd prefer to face Rita Skeeter, honestly.) "I don't think Bill and Fleur liked... the misconception that they needed... help... in the bedroom."

"But it helped your father and I," Molly said, frowning again. "After you were born in fact, Percy. And we had Fred and George out of that. That's a good sign."

"Oh gods. Can we leave too?" Ginny asked Charlie under her breath. Under the table, she twisted her rings and wished she was nearly anywhere else.

"Mother? I promised Gin-bug I'd show her Berta's new hatchlings; could we trouble you to get dinner to go?" Charlie asked, smiling at Molly charmingly.

"Right now?" Molly asked.

"The time difference makes it hard; sorry, Mother. We could leave it until after dinner, but then poor Gin-bug would be out until midnight, and I don't want you to worry."

"We thought we'd have a quick dinner; we didn't want to miss it," Ginny added.

"Oh. That was nice of you, dears. I'll make something up for you then. If you'd told me beforehand, I could have sent Errol with food for you instead. If I could find the blasted owl lately," Molly added, frowning.

"But then we wouldn't see you or Father," Charlie said with another charming smile.

Molly smiled and fussed over packing them more food than they'd normally eat at one sitting for dinner. Ginny and Charlie Disapparated from the Burrow about ten minutes later, both armed with several containers of food for the rest of their week. Charlie had some friends who would probably bribe him with more dragon time for the chance of a home-cooked meal, and Ginny had two husbands who would eat nearly anything put in front of them.

"I really do want to see the dragon babies sometime, Charlie," Ginny said as they appeared in her home's foyer.

"Hatchlings," Charlie corrected automatically. "How about this weekend?"

"All right, but that means you have to be able to show me around yourself. The last three times I've planned on visiting, you tried some stupid stunt and ended up in the infirmary."

"I'll be good."

"Bugger good, be _careful_ ," Ginny muttered, kissing Charlie's cheek.

Charlie laughed and hugged her awkwardly with the containers between them. "I'll try to do that too. G'night, Gin-bug."

"Night, Charlie," Ginny said, watching as her brother Disapparated.

"I told you I heard Gin's voice," Blaise said, nudging Draco beside him.

"You brought food back for us, love?" Draco asked eagerly.

"For all of us; I haven't eaten yet. Mother," Ginny sighed, still trying to comprehend what Molly had done. "She tried to give Bill and Fleur aphrodisiac foods to _help_."

"Help with what?" Draco asked, distracted by the food and smells.

"Really, love, you have to ask?" Blaise muttered, rolling his eyes.

Draco frowned, replaying Ginny's words in his mind. "Oh, bloody hell. Do we need to get Fleur out of Azkaban?"

"They left early, no one was murdered. Now come and eat dinner with me, I'm starving," Ginny said, heading down to the dining room with Draco and Blaise Apparating there a heartbeat later.

...

Narcissa arrived at Caerphilly Castle, surveying the mansion with a critical eye. It had been quite some time since the castle had had an owner, and the house elves were working overtime to make it liveable once more. On the outside, the castle still needed to look like the ruins it had become to the Muggle world, while in the wizarding world, the castle was nearing completion and had almost returned to its former glory. Narcissa couldn't bear to live just one See-Me-Not ward away from the Muggle world herself, but was simply glad her son was still in the wizarding world itself.

Argyle met her in the foyer, bowing low and offering to take her outer robe. Narcissa saw that Loretta's robe was already hanging in the coat closet, surprised that her friend had arrived so early. She usually liked to be fashionably late.

"Messrs. Malfoy-Zabini and Mrs. Malfoy-Zabini are in the conservatory with Ms. Zabini, Mrs. Malfoy," Argyle informed her.

"Thank you, Argyle," Narcissa said, heading towards the conservatory and looking into the rooms as she passed by, curious to see how the renovations were coming along.

One room caught her attention and Narcissa stepped inside the living room, looking closer at the photograph above the fireplace. Draco and Blaise were smiling at Ginny, their arms linked with hers. She was trying hard not to laugh at something they'd said, and a moment later, all three were laughing at the joke in question. Draco sobered up first, kissing Ginny firmly, his lips curved in a smile while Blaise looked on at them adoringly.

"It's our wedding day. The Ministry offered a photographer for a reasonable fee," Draco said behind her, leaning against the doorway.

Narcissa sighed. "I still don't see why you couldn't have invited your own mother to your wedding, Draco."

"Gin couldn't have her mother there, and neither Blaise nor I thought it fair to tease her with your and Loretta's presence. Besides, had either of you known about the wedding prior to it actually happening, it wouldn't be called _eloping_ ," Draco said, smirking briefly. "Anyway, if we'd told you we wanted to get married, you would have wanted to invite half the bloody wizarding world and made it a whole three-day affair."

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco. A third of the wizarding world and five days, at the very least," Narcissa said, laughing when he pulled a face. "I'll have a copy of that picture, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not. I'll have a copy sent through tomorrow for you. Now can we please get to our morning tea before Blaise eats his teacup in desperation?" Draco said, offering his mother his arm.

"Very well," Narcissa said, taking his arm and letting Draco lead her out to the conservatory.

Loretta was sitting by the French doors that opened out onto the garden, overlooking the lake that rivalled the one at Hogwarts. She lit up when she saw Narcissa arrive. "There you are, Cissy. We've been dying of hunger, waiting for you."

"I got distracted by some of the lovely rooms and renovations. It's much lighter than I expected from the outside," Narcissa commented, sitting beside Loretta.

"Yes, well, that's the point, really. We needed a place with more light and less memories," Blaise muttered.

Ginny leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, taking his hand in her own and stroking the back of his palm gently.

"Argyle, bring the scones and tea. Please," Draco added at his wife's look.

"Thank you, Argyle," Ginny called as a teapot and several plates of scones arrived as well.

Ginny was halfway through her first scone, talking with Narcissa and Loretta about the upcoming Quidditch match, when a loud crashing noise sounded.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco muttered.

"The elves aren't hurt, are they?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so, love. Argyle, is everyone all right?" Blaise called, setting his tea down and standing to go see what the matter was.

"It's all right, love. I'll go look, you stay here and entertain your mothers about something other than Quidditch while you've got the chance," Ginny said with a grin, kissing his cheek.

Ginny left before anyone could say anything, drawing her wand as she headed through the hallways to the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from the foyer, which was odd because the house elves had finished the foyer weeks ago and weren't even working in there. Clutching her wand, Ginny raised it and thought of the numerous spells she could use: Expelliarmus was a good choice, but only if she was dealing with another witch or wizard; if a Muggle had made it through the various charms and wards on the property, a Stunning Spell would be more beneficial; though if an animal had wandered off the property and through the entrance doors, it might get agitated if hit with a Stunning Spell.

Coming up to the foyer, Ginny saw the source of the noise and froze, all thoughts of spells leaving her mind in an instant. "Mother?!"

Molly coughed, brushing off some rubble from her robes, and straightened up. She smiled over at Ginny. "Hello, dear. I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by."

Ginny just couldn't comprehend it, her mind running around in circles at the sight of her mother standing in her foyer: _how did she know where to Apparate? How did she get through the wards? Why was she here? What was going on? How?!_

"Ginny? Are you all right, dear?" Molly asked, moving closer.

The house elves that had gathered at the source of the noise and mess immediately moved between Molly and Ginny. Molly stopped abruptly at the sight of them.

"Oh. I wasn't aware you had house elves now, dear. It's a relief to know you're being well-fed outside of our dinners. I say, do they know the Weasley family Yorkshire dumpling recipe? I know it's one of your favourites; I'd be happy to share it," Molly said with a quick smile. Her smile faded as she realised how many house elves were actually standing between them, far more than for a single person, even if she was living in a castle. "They're doing lovely work with the castle. I am sorry about the hole in the ceiling; I can pay - "

"What are you doing here, Mother?" Ginny asked, her mind finally latching onto one question through her shock.

"I... well, that is... I wanted to visit and make sure you were okay. I know how lonely it can be on your own, and I thought you might like some company. Of course, I didn't know the wards were quite so... tight," Molly added, glancing up at the roof again with a wince. "I was hoping to surprise you."

"How do you know where I live? It's not listed yet, and I haven't sent my address to everyone yet."

Molly flushed a bright red colour. "Yes. I... George mustn't be blamed; he was extremely tired and hardly knew what he was saying, I just... took advantage of the situation. I was worried about you!"

Ginny sighed heavily. Before she could say or do anything, there was another crash, and Errol fell through the hole her mother had made. Catching the ball of feathers with a quick spell, Ginny guided Errol over to her, taking the envelope from his talons. It was a letter from George, stating 'Mother knows; I'm so sorry'. Knowing Errol, George had probably sent it as a warning as soon as he'd realised what he'd done, but the blasted bird had taken forever to get to her home in Wales.

"Gin, is every - bloody hell," Draco cursed softly, seeing Molly standing there.

Molly's eyes widened and she raised her wand.

"Put your wand down, Mother," Ginny said sternly, moving to stand in front of Draco immediately. "It's all right, love, she won't hex you."

"She still has her bloody wand pointed at me," Draco hissed, grabbing for Ginny's hand. "Let's get out of here while we still can."

"What's taking you two so... What in Merlin's name is going on? Gin?" Blaise asked, perplexed.

"My mother decided to drop in unannounced and put a hole in the roof," Ginny muttered.

Blaise and Draco both looked up to the roof, Blaise groaning in annoyance. "We just had that fixed!"

Argyle was still eyeing off the elder Weasley woman, waiting for her to lower her wand. Molly realised that she was outnumbered at the very least and lowered her wand. She tapped it against her thigh nervously, then her eyes narrowed and she looked up at Ginny sharply.

"You're married? Oh, dear, that's _wonderful_ news!"

If having her mother literally drop in was unbelievable, then her response to Ginny being married meant that she was obviously dreaming.

"Oh, I've been so worried that you were going to end up alone in your old age, but you're not! Are they both your husbands, then?" Molly asked expectantly, looking from her daughter to Draco and Blaise.

Draco and Blaise recovered faster than Ginny did, moving around her to extend their hands to Molly, introducing themselves. Ignoring their hands, Molly gathered both young wizards into a hug, only letting go when Draco gasped for air.

"I imagine that you eloped then? I completely understand, of course. Why, Arthur and I planned on eloping a hundred times and a hundred different ways just to avoid the hassle of who to invite and who not to invite, who could and couldn't sit next to someone else. Of course, your Grandmother would have had a fit if we'd refused to have a proper wedding, so we had to go through with all of that hassle after all," Molly said, shaking her head. "I do hope you had some nice photos taken? I'm sure you'd look lovely with your cheekbones and your structure," she added, patting Draco and Blaise's cheeks in turn. "I'd love to see them; we can add it to the Weasley Christmas card for the rest of the family to see. If you don't mind, of course?"

"Well, I only just saw a photo myself this morning," Narcissa commented, her hand on Ginny's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "I don't believe Loretta has seen it yet. I'll show both of you, while our children organise the repairs," she offered.

"You might want to change the wards while you're at it; I'm sure you wouldn't want to repair the roof every time dear Molly decides to visit," Loretta said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's a lovely offer, thank you Cissy. How have you been? I haven't seen you in years."

"Quite well, now that my husband's in Azkaban. I'd imagine your family is happier for it as well?" Narcissa asked with a smile, Loretta and Molly both laughing.

"When in Merlin's name did they become friends?" Blaise asked, not at all wanting to know the answer.

"The offer to leave still stands, love," Draco muttered under his breath as their mothers all left.

Ginny had no idea what to do or say, blinking dazedly. _Had the last five minutes really happened?!_

"Argyle, get the roof repaired as soon as possible, would you? And someone bring some smelling salts for Gin. Or maybe Firewhisky," Blaise muttered.

Several house elves disappeared to do his bidding, two returning with both the salts and alcohol.

"Here we go, love; take a deep sniff of this, there you go," Blaise coaxed.

Beside them, Draco had already taken the Firewhisky and swallowed a gulp, coughing as it burned his throat fiercely. Ginny seemed to come back to herself with a full-bodied shudder. She snatched the bottle of Firewhisky from Draco's grasp and took a long drink for herself.

"Careful, love; you've got training tomorrow," Draco reminded her.

"At this point, I don't think I care. If they start on baby names, we're leaving," Ginny muttered.

"We did promise Charlie we'd visit," Blaise said with a grin, taking the bottle and a long swill.

Seeing as the repairs were being undertaken - the wards could bloody well wait - they headed towards the living room where their mothers were. As they neared the room, all three could hear the excited discussion between their mothers:

"It's a family tradition; Scorpius is a perfectly fine name!"

"So is Agatha. There's no guarantee they'll have a boy."

"I don't see what's wrong with one of each."

Ginny grabbed her husbands' hands and Side Apparated them to the closest International Apparation Station.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it!

Author's note: Charlie named the baby dragons: April, License, Renewal (he'll still probably forget lol)


End file.
